Destiny
by RomulusRemus
Summary: A story about who Andriods 17 and 18 were before Gero changed them. A story about who Dr. Gero was before he went insane. But most importantly, a story about how you can never truly change your destiny.
1. Death and Discoveries

Disclaimer: DBZ is sadly not mine.  
  
Another fic about 17 and 18's lives before they became androids/cyborgs. This also covers what made Dr. Gero make his Red Ribbon Army, and why he wanted the Dragonballs. I have changed some things around so this is kind of an a/u.  
  
Professor Gero looked up at his now-quite class. They were all taking a very important exam that would probably determine their marking period grade. Professor Gero (or Dr. Gero as he was called outside of school) was enjoying this period immensely. He was almost a relief not being up in front of a class, teaching, though that is what he loved to do.  
  
Professor Gero suddenly became aware of the "Bad News Guy." Nobody really cared to remember his name. All they knew was that when he came to your door, it meant that one of your students family members was either hurt, sick or dead. Professor Gero felt a certain wave of pity for whichever of his students was about to hear the bad new. Bad News Guy approached Professor Gero, gave him a sad look that was almost always present on his face and handed him white form. Professor Gero looked over the form and was stunned to see his name as the recipient. He didn't even have to read on further. He knew what had happened.  
  
"Would you like me to take over your class for you?" Bad News Guy asked.  
  
"Yes." Professor Gero said quietly and headed for the door. He walked numbly to the parking lot, thinking about what had just happened.  
  
His father was dead.  
  
It had been long in coming. Even though he didn't really know his father, Professor Gero respected him. It was he that had gotten Professor Gero into science. He had been a workaholic, a single parent and a drunk. It had been the first and third things that had killed him. Professor Gero remembered spending half an hour with his father everyday.on good days that is. Normally, he wouldn't see his father at all.  
  
Professor Gero pulled up to his house and walked out of the car. He felt like a vacant body. This wasn't happening to him.right? "Shiro! You're home!" Shiro Gero turned to his wife who had come from the kitchen. She was quite younger than he was, with blonde hair, crystal-blue eyes and a round belly indicating her 8-month pregnancy. She beamed at him, glad that he was home but when all she received was a passing glance she asked, "Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
Shiro lifted his gaze to his wife. "My dad died," he said dully.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry.is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No.I better call the lawyer though." He shuffled towards the living room to make the phone call. Mrs. Iris Gero shook her head sadly at her husband.  
  
Several days later at the Dr. Gero's funeral she gave him the same look as they stared at his father's dead body. "Shiro?"  
  
He gave a short nod, acknowledging her. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine." He said softly.  
  
Dr. Gero had been a very hard-working man, but had still managed to accumulate a large amount of friends. There were over 50 people at his funeral. One of Shiro's old friends asked him why he was so upset about his father's death when he wasn't really close to him. Shiro didn't answer.  
  
Dr. Gero had left his son a series of books and nothing more. After the funeral Shiro sat at his desk staring at the books. Iris stood behind him, biting her lip nervously.  
  
"Do you want to know why I'm so upset?" Shiro asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes!" Iris said, startled.  
  
"Because it brings me that much closer to death. I suppose I had this idea I was immortal.I will never be immortal."  
  
"Oh honey."  
  
"Leave me in peace."  
  
Iris nodded and left him alone. Shiro shuffled through the books, their titles faded from years of use. Finally he came to the final book, which wasn't a book at all. It was a notebook entitled 'Androids and Cyborgs.'  
  
Shiro, curious, opened the book. Inside he found a detailed description on the construction of what Shiro would have normally called robots. He barely made it through of the first section (entitled Androids) when he gave a small gasp upon his realization. "Father wasn't mad! He was a genius! This technology.this could change humanity as we know it! I could make these androids and." Shiro paused to think of a good way to use the androids. "Clean! I could clean! These androids would be able to clean a home ten times faster than a human being!" It's summer, he thought. I'll have plenty of time to make a rough draft. After that it should be easy.  
  
Summer was a busy time for Dr. Shiro Gero. He made a rough draft android (whom he named Rodney) and his children were born. Iris had given birth to twins. A boy and a girl. The boy had black hair like Shiro (only not spiked with gray) and the girl had wispy blonde hair like her mother, but both of them possessed crystal-blue eyes. Shiro adored them as any father would. Their names were Shane and Lillian.  
  
Shiro smiled as he worked on the alterations for Rodney. Life was perfect. He had a great family, a great career, and a money-baring hobby on the side.  
  
Little did he know but all of that was about to be destroyed.  
  
Okay, what do you think? 


	2. Some People Are Just Sick

Disclaimer: To who ever is reading this…I don't own DBZ. Never have, never will.  
  
A/N: All right, I know the first chapter was boring. It was just to show you how his life was before he started being the Evil Dr. Gero (if you didn't know that already). In this chapter you're going to see him become Evil Dr. Gero and find out why he wants to use the Dragonballs.   
  
Shane wailed uncontrollably, his loud voice echoing throughout the house. After a moment staring at her twin brother, Lillian decided that she too was going to scream. Soon poor Iris had two screaming babies on her hands. "Shhh, little ones, it's alright, shhhhh." She tried valiantly to calm her children. If she had been in a good mood it would have been easy. She was exceptionally good with children and a wonderful mother. But today, she was angry. Her husband should be here with her. Helping her…or at least making dinner for her.   
  
But no, he was in the basement, tinkering around with those stupid androids. He had two now. Rodney and Damian. Now that summer was over and he was back in work, she only got a passing glance from him. He came to bed late at night, long after he was asleep and he took meals in his lab. He was fairly sure he was unaware of the children…and they were completely unaware of him.  
  
Finally, she was able to silence her children and lulled them into a peaceful sleep. She sighed and carried them upstairs to their identical cribs. She lay them down gently and kissed each on the head. "Goodnight my sweet angels." She smiled and stared wonderingly at her babies. 'How could Shiro not want to be a part of this?' She wondered.  
  
Iris stared at the digital clock. 3:30 a. m. She'd never been up this late in her entire life. "Damn kids," she said with all the affection she possessed. SQUEEAAK. Iris's ears picked up the basement door squeaking open. She set her face into an angry grimace and went down to face her husband. She stormed into the kitchen. "Shiro!" She said angrily.   
  
A man dressed in black turned around. It wasn't Shiro. It was a masked burglar. "Oh my…" She backed into a wall. The burglar approached her slowly, reveling a silver gun. "SHIRO!!!" She screamed praying he would hear her. "SHIRO!!!"   
  
The burglar put the gun to her head. "NO!!! SHIRO!!!" She called out in vain. Tears began cascading down her face. "W-w-why?" She whispered. From behind his mask the burglar smiled. BANG!!!  
  
Down in the basement a loud bang stirred him from his concentration. "What the hell?" He muttered and climbed the stairs and found his way to the kitchen. He saw his beautiful wife slumped over with a perfectly round hole in the middle of her head and streams of blood issuing from the wound. "I-I-Iris?" He whispered, even though he knew there would be no answer.   
  
Suddenly a thought more painful than his wife's death stirred in him. The children. He sped upstairs to the murderer. Standing merely a foot away from the crib was the masked burglar. "You!" Shiro hissed and he ran towards him.   
  
Taken by surprise the burglar had no time to raise his gun. Shiro pinned him and drew his hands around the burglar's neck. "You…killed…my…wife!" Shiro said between ragged breaths. The only part of the burglar's face that was visible was his eyes. Two cold pieces of black flint. They were filled with fear and surprise at the man on top of them, squeezing the life out of him. Shiro squeezed this horrible man's neck until he could feel the bones crunching under the pressure. 'Since when did I have such power?' A part of his mind wandered.  
  
He continued squeezing the burglar's neck until finally the strength left him. He stood up and looked to the cribs. The twins lay peacefully sleeping. 'They'll never know their mother,' he thought. 'They won't remember her…' Tears ran down Shiro's face and it took every last ounce of will that he possessed not to collapse. He knew he should call the police. He walked to the nearest phone and picked up the receiver. He dialed 911 and told the operator (in rather broken speech) about his dead wife, and the burglar he had killed. Since he had killed the burglar in self-defense he wouldn't be charged for murderer.   
  
A small funeral was held for Iris a few days later. Somehow the bullet hole had been covered and she could have passed for sleeping. Against Iris's mothers wishes Shiro had brought the twins to the funeral. Both of them stared at their mother with a quiet confusion. But they were only a few months old, how could they completely understand?  
  
Shiro sat in the front pew for over an hour when finally Iris's mother, Janine came up behind him. Fresh tears were making their way down her face and she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
During his brief discussion with the police he had asked why a burglar would have murdered his wife. The policeman, an old timer with a thick white mustache said with a said: "Mr. Gero…some people are just sick in the head." Shiro looked sadly at the policeman and though a thousand biting remarks were forming on his tongue he kept silenced by his grief.  
  
"Shiro?" Janine shook him from his thoughts.  
  
He cast at sad look at his mother-in-law. "Hon, do you want me to take the kids for a while?" Shiro turned to his young children playing on the hard pew next to him. He caught Lillian's eye for a split second. 'They have their mothers eyes.' He thought somberly. 'And because I wasn't upstairs to protect her I will never be able to see her eyes again…never.' That thought brought an overwhelming amount of grief to him and he turned back to Janine. "Adopt them." He said.  
  
"W-w-what?" Said Janine, shocked that he would say such a thing.  
  
"Children need a mothers touch, and you did such a wonderful job with…" He couldn't say her name, but he allowed his eyes to drift to the caramel colored coffin.  
  
Janine nodded slowly. "You can visit them anytime you want." She gathered the twins in her arms and gave him one last piteous look.   
  
She left quietly and Shiro slumped over in the pew, holding his head in his hands.   
  
"Sir please! This is a mortuary! There are mourning people in here!!!" A loud voice came from the hallway. Shiro raised his head.  
  
"But I must speak to someone who has lost someone in an unnatural death! I must spread the word!"  
  
"Sir…"  
  
"I have lost someone in an unnatural death." Shiro said. A handsome young man with red hair turned to him, a delighted smile lighting his features. He rushed towards Shiro and shook his hand energetically.   
  
"Dr. Gero?" The funeral home director asked. "Are you okay with this?" Shiro waved him off.  
  
"Oh sir!" The man said excitedly. "The things I have seen! The knowledge I posses! Sir, have you ever heard of dragonballs?"  
  
Taking the confused look on Shiro's face as a no the man continued. "Sir, you may not believe this but I am 97! I just spent a year with my beloved daughter Sarah looking for the dragonballs. If you collect all 7 you get to make a wish! I wished for eternal youth! But before I made a wish I asked the dragon to give me examples of wishes I could make! And oh the things he told me! Sir, if you collect the dragonballs you could wish your wife back to life!"  
  
Shiro's eyes widened in disbelief and suddenly the old Professor Gero awoke in him. "That's scientifically impossible!'  
  
"Duh! It's magic!"  
  
"How do I know this isn't just some cruel joke?"   
  
The man pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Shiro. It was a birth certificate claiming that this man that couldn't be more than twenty was actually 97 years old. Had Shiro not have stared at his own children's birth certificates four months prior he would have scoffed at this simple piece of paper. But it had an official seal on it that Shiro had memorized as he had sat many hours slumped over in disbelief that he was a father staring at that very seal. He cast his eyes upon this beaming man who had his arm outstretched once more hold a kind of radar. "Have you ever heard of Capsule Corp.?" He asked.  
  
Shiro nodded his head. "Well, they make this thing called a dragon radar that I got because my daughter was a close personal friend of the owner of the company's wife! It's yours now sir! Good luck!" With that the man turned tail and walked merrily out of the mortuary. Shiro stared at the round device and pressed the button on top.  
  
On the screen a yellow circle began to blink.  
  
Okay tell me what you think of the second chappie!!! 


End file.
